Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management apparatus for managing a device, a control method, a storage medium storing a program, and a system.
Description of the Related Art
In the management of data, an upper limit for each type of data at which management is possible is held as a fixed value, and management is performed until the number of pieces of data reaches a predetermined value or the volume of data reaches a predetermined volume. Particularly, when it is not possible to increase the volume of data that can be stored and the upper limit of the volume of data is fixed, management is performed with an upper limit for each type of data that is set as a fixed value so that the entire data volume falls within an upper limit. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-326796 discloses that since management with an upper limit for each type of data that is set as a fixed value cannot flexibly deal with the usage status of a user, management is performed with an upper limit set for a plurality of pieces of setting data together, improving the flexibility.
However, according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-326796, there may be a case where when pieces of setting data are associated with each other, such as when registering one piece of setting data involves registering another piece of setting data, registration of the setting data is impossible. In this case, inconsistency may occur between the pieces of setting data.